Not prepared for this!
by illuminating-socks
Summary: Spencer wasn't prepared for something Carly wasn't prepared for ;) Spencer x Carly, brother-sister moments for your requests
1. Chapter 1

Spencer never really used an alarm clock. But lately he woke up early every Sunday. The last day of the week filled him with excitement. This is the day when Carly and his Dad calls him for a nice long videochat. Due the different time-zones they always call early so Spencer has to wake up on time. But this Sunday he woke up way before the clock went off. He felt it kinda strange but hungry even more.

He went to the kitchen and on his way he turned the computer on. He ate some cereal and went back to his room to dress up. He wanted to make a good impression to his family, to make them believe that he can handle his loneliness quite well. He just put on a clean shirt when he already heard the incoming call.

Spencer went to the living room to see it was indeed his family who called earlier than expected. He clicked to receive the call and few seconds later Carly's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Spencer!" she jingled.

"Heeey kiddo! What's up? You're calling early!"

"Yeah..." Carly said with some confusion in her voice "If it's not a good time we can talk later."

"No, no, it's cool! Dad's not with you?"

"No, not yet. He just went out to get some breakfast. Just a half an hour and he'll be back."

"Okay..." Spencer said suspiciously. "Do you want to talk to me in private? Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, kinda... I just need your advice."

"Oh, great!" said Spencer feeling joyful "How can I help you?"

Carly sat closer to her monitor and started almost whispering.

"Something happened with me last night and I don't know if that was right..."

"Be more specific please." Spencer was getting nervous.

"I've met this guy. He's from Florence. He's really cool and super cute, got his own car and everything! We've been kinda dating for a month now and last night he asked me to spend the night at his place...

Spencer was listening patiently but he got slowly upset about this story so far.

"Does Dad know about this?" he asked.

"Are you crazy? I can't talk to Dad about this! I kinda... sneaked out."

Carly keeping secrets from their Dad... Spencer started to feel really uncomfortable.

"Go on." he said.

"So I went to his place. It was so romantic! He made me dinner and we've seen a movie and stuff. Later we started kissing and one thing led to another..."

"Dude!" Spencer exclaimed "Why don't you talk to Sam or Freddie about this?"

"I've already called Sam but she was asleep. Cat answered but she was busy babysitting... And I really like Freddie but I can't talk to him about guys you know. I thought it's better if I ask you."

"Yeah, I get it." Spencer says resigned. "Sooo... what happened?"

"So turns out he never had sex before either. That's why he wanted to do it with me because he loves me and we're both virgins... well I mean we were..."

"Oh my god" Spencer gasped on his high pitched voice.

"I mean we tried but somehow it didn't worked out right... if you know what I mean..." Carly whispered those last words.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked impatiently but in his mind he was already picturing some scenarios from his own past.

"It's just... it didn't feel right! You know I've been waiting for this for a long time and now I met this more than awesome guy... but the first time... it was kinda horrible..." Carly got sad.

"Maybe you guys aren't ready for this." Spencer said.

"No way! I'm more than ready!" Carly reacted firmly.

"Carly!" Spencer screamed.

"Come on! I expected you're gonna understand!"

"Okay, okay... I do understand... but you have to tell Dad!"

"Ahh!" Carly grunted "That's all you can say to me? That's not why I called you!"

Just at this moment Freddie walked in the front door without knocking as usual.

"Hey Spence, can I borrow your..."

Carly and Spencer just trembled away from their own computer screens. Spencer just realized how aggressively he's been grabbing the edge of the countertop.

"Is that Carly?" Freddie asked looking at the monitor "But it's too early."

"Yeah, I was just bored so I called a bit earlier" Carly replied naturally.

Spencer looked back at Carly.

"Don't forget what I've said!" Spencer warned.

"I won't." Carly said annoyed.

"What were you guys talking about?" Freddie asked.

Carly didn't respond this time.

"Oh... umm..." Spencer stammered "Just... about... my bread business! Yeah... seems like I'm starting it again!" he said and went to the kitchen.

"Buon giorno signora!" said Freddie and sat down to the computer.

"Wow Freddie" Carly wondered "You're speaking Italian now?"

"Just for you muchacha" he laughed.

Carly and Freddie started to talk about their everyday life. Freddie gave a heads up what's happening in Ridgeway and in his nerdy after school activities. Carly told everything about her classes, new friends and parties in Italy, while Spencer just automatically took out the ingredients (including his chef's hat) and started preparing for baking bread.

"Spencer are you alright?" Freddie asked suspiciously.

"Sure I have enough yeast..." he mumbled.

A few minutes later sleepy Sam joined the conference call with noisy kids in the background. "Caaat! Get these kids away from our room! I'm trying to videochat!"

Spencer was ready with the bread dough when Colonel Shay arrived and joined the talk. Spencer put the dough in the oven and finally had enough courage to go back in front to the computer and talk to everybody.

A half an hour later he could totally forget about Carly's problem and he was just genuinely happy to see and talk to everyone like in the old days. He didn't even notice the thick, dark smoke that came out from the oven...

* * *

Later that night Spencer and Socko were sitting on the couch watching Celebrities Underwater. They've already eaten a large homemade pizza and drunk a couple of beers. But Spencer couldn't get Carly out of his head and sighed loudly.

Socko paused the tv.

"Okay, what's up? You're acting strange."

"Nothing!" Spencer said surprised.

"Oh, come on! You're not fooling anybody! I can see somethings wrong!" Socko said.

Spencer took a deep breath.

"It's about Carly. He has a boyfriend and stuff happening fast."

"Aha..." Socko understood "And you freaked out ..."

"Sure! I mean... what would you do?"

"Oh, I've been trough this with Penny too. I had the same awkward conversation with her when she was younger."

"And you didn't freak out?"

"Just a little bit. But you have to understand! Carly is almost 21 years old. She's not a little girl anymore."

"But she's always gonna be my baby sister. She's growing up so fast!" Spencer complained.

"You got to let her live her life! What happened anyway?"

"It's just..." Spencer started embarrassed "They slept together for the first time and it wasn't as great as she expected. It was the first time for both of them so of course they didn't know how to do it right." Spencer took a sip from his beer "I totally understand... it's just so strange!"

Socko was thinking for a few seconds.

"So what did you say to her?" he asked.

"I wasn't able to give her any advice... Freddie came in and then they were talking until Dad and Sam arrived too."

"Dude! You gotta answer her!"

"And what should I say?" Spencer asked loudly.

"The same thing you've just said to me! You have to make her feel comfortable about this!"

"I just don't want her to do something stupid."

"Having sex is not stupid! Sounds like you don't trust her..."

"Sure I do! She's very responsible."

"Thanks to you! You practically raised her." Socko said and Spencer smiled "And she still turns to you if she needs advice. You got to help her no matter what!"

Spencer slowly nodded. "You're right man. And thanks."

* * *

Far after midnight Socko crushed on the couch. Spencer turned off the tv and the lights in the living room and went to his room. He took a long and boring shower. Meanwhile he tried to collecting his thoughts. He really wanted to answer Carly.

He laid down on his bed with his PearPad and started to type.

"Hey Carls! Listen! I'm sorry I freaked out this morning. You're a grown up now and I trust you with all my heart. I promise I'm gonna try to grow out from the over-protective brother figure. I just want all the best for you but I realized you're the one who really knows what's best for you... and your boyfriend seems like a nice guy.  
We've never really talked about these things before because of embarrassment but we have to be adults now!  
You know my first time was with a little bit older girl who was much more experienced. Even though it was kinda weird for me too. She said I have to loosen up but I didn't really understand at first. I was jut too excited that it's finally happening. I don't know how it feels for girls but I think you can apply the same advice here.  
Of course it's weird for the first time... just like everything else. But it needs to be practiced. You guys give some more time for yourselves! It's a natural thing, it's gonna be great with time, trust me!"

Spencer was about to hit the "Send" button but he remembered one more thing he wanted to write to her:

"Oh and most importantly: USE PROTECTION!"

Spencer sent the message, put the PearPad next to his bed and tried to sleep. A few minutes later a message arrived on his phone.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Carly asked.

"Socko is here. We threw a lame tv-watching party." Spencer answered.

"Sounds awesome."

"Yeah it was."

"Thanks for your message. It means a lot! I managed to talk about this with Sam and she kinda gave me the same advice."

Spencer got upset for a second... even Sam lost his virginity already...

"Just take care of yourself okay? Since I can't be there to watch over you!" he typed.

"I wish you were here! I miss you like crazy!"

"I miss you too kiddo! But now you have the chance to spend some time with Dad! And I'll always be there for you."

"I love you! See you next Sunday!"

"I love you too! See ya then!"


	2. Chapter 2

Carly felt tired all day long.

She was thinking it's because she was staying up late the night before working on a school project for Ms. Briggs' class.

And she was bored without Sam. She looked at her empty school desktop. Carly knew she was missing on purpose because she didn't even started her project.

But something wasn't right. Even after she got an A for her project, she felt so bummed but couldn't tell why.

**...**

As she got home she saw a note from Spencer saying he's at the junkyard.

Carly went up to her room, laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

She woke up an hour later because of a mild stomach ache. She tried not to care about it but as some minutes passed she felt the ache was getting stronger.

She sat up and went to the bathroom, thinking about indigestion.

But then she saw it...  
it was so shockingly intensely red.

Carly just sat there for minutes trying to realize what was happening.

Yeah, sure in theory she was counting on this. She was fourteen and mostly all of her friends have been through this already. That's why she was kinda waiting for it. But now that it actually happened her mind became blank.

She went back to her room and got her phone out of her backpack.

She called Sam.

"Hey Carly! What's up?" Sam picked up.

"Sam... you won't believe what happened!" Carly started with her voice shaking.

"Ms. Briggs didn't notice I wasn't there? Oh yeah!" Sam was cheerful.

"No! Of course she noticed. And by the way you have to see Principal Franklin tomorrow."

"Ahh, it's okay. Ted's gonna understand." Sam didn't bother.

"Sam... it happened..."

"What?" Sam was clueless.

"My... my first period..." Carly said quietly.

"ALRIGHT! Join the club!" Sam laughed loudly.

"Ohh Sam, what should I do?" Carly asked.

"You know what to do! Use some pads, take some painkillers... do I really have to tell you this young lady?"

"Stop mocking me!" Carly scolded.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Listen! I'm gonna come over tonight okay? And we're gonna talk about it."

"Uh-huh..." Carly agreed but in her mind she was million miles away.

**...**

Carly went down to the kitchen and started looking for some medicine but she couldn't find any strong enough to kill her intensifying pain.

She noticed Spencer came home while she was asleep as she saw his shoes in front of his room. Maybe he could help her.

Carly took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

"Come in Carls!" Spencer answered.

"Hey!" Carly greeted him.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Uhm... Spencer, do we have any stronger painkillers?"

"Yeah, I guess... what's wrong? Your head hurts? I've told you not to stay up so late!" Spencer said as he stood up and went to one of his cabinets.

"I had to finish that school project!" Carly defended herself "Anyway... it's not for my head..." she added quietly.

"Than for what?" Spencer asked but Carly didn't wanted to answer and stayed in silence. "Come on Carly! What hurts? I have to know so I can give you the right meds." he said with a little box of medicines in his hand.

"... my stomach." she said carefully.

"Oh no! What did you eat? Did Sam gave you something? I can't believe that girl can eat anything without getting sick...!" Spencer laughed.

"No, it's not that... it's not any like that..." Carly said with a worried face. She was still in a little shock.

Spencer was busy searching in the box for a while then a few moments later he stopped moving.

He looked at Carly with raised eyebrows and messed up thoughts. "Is it...?"

Carly just closed her eyes and nodded.

Spencer nervously cleared his throat "Are you alright?"

"Sure... I'll be fine... I guess..." Carly said embarrassed.

Spencer took out a blister pack of pills "Listen! That's what I used to take for my shoulder when I fell down from the ceiling remember?" he said as he handed it to her "If you take one you can only take another after at least six hours okay?"

"Okay... uhm, thanks..." she said and quickly went back to her room.

Spencer looked at her going away then he put his face in his palms for a few seconds.

He reached for his phone and started a call.

"Hey Dad! Do you have a minute?... I just wanted to tell you, our little Carly became a young woman today... well she's a bit shocked I can tell... yeah, I acted like a jerk..."

**...**

Spencer and Carly saw each other again in that evening when he was ready with the dinner and called her down to eat.

"So... how are you?" he asked carefully.

"Fine. I'm fine." she said quickly looking away.

"You wanna talk about it?" Spencer asked but didn't know what to do if Carly says yes.

"... I'm not sure..."

They sat down and started to eat in total silence.

A few quiet minutes later Sam just rumbled in through the front door.

"Hey what's up people? How's the period flowing?" she shouted.

Spencer just spat out some food as he burst into laughter.

"SAM!" Carly screamed offended and desperate.

"Ohh, seems like I arrived just in time to end your embarrassed silence... and for dinner" she laughed.

* * *

**_"When are you gonna realize you're overreacting," Carly asked patiently "There's nothing bad about a girl who's almost fifteen kissing a guy she really likes."_**

**_"Carly look! In some ways I do get what you're saying. But no matter how old you are, you're always gonna be my baby sister."_**

**_"Ahh, you know I'm not a baby anymore! Two weeks ago I sent you to the drugstore, to pick up-"_**

**_"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT, YOU SWORE YOU'LL NEVER BRING IT UP AGAIN!"_**

**_"Oh, and I'm the baby?"_**

About a year later Carly got used to the unpleasant side effect of being a young woman.

She wasn't embarrassed to talk about it anymore but (as every girl in her age) didn't wanted to say anything about it to anyone either. She exchanged thoughts with Sam but just because they were best friends.

Otherwise a girl in her period is just... uncool right?

Even if Carly got used to it, she couldn't get used to it's irregularity.

One of these days Carly was in school early in the morning getting ready to meet Mr. Henning and the other unfortunate kids to go together to the root and berry retreat, when the familiar cramps just arrived.

She couldn't believe it. She was expecting it next week, and of course it started just before leaving into the woods. Carly almost started to cry about her misfortune.

Sam wasn't there to help her and she was far away from school at home. She couldn't arrive with some help in time.

And there was Freddie, and Gibby... so no hope.

Carly tried not to panic and started to think it through.

And then she got an idea, the last hope: Spencer!

Carly just ran out of the school's hallway for the phone call.

"Yeah?" Spencer picked up with a sleepy voice.

"Spencer, it's me!"

"What is it kiddo?" he yawned.

"Listen to me! You got to help me, it's an emergency!" Carly whispered loudly.

"What?" Spencer sounded like he starts to wake up.

"Spencer listen carefully and don't freak out!" she started "You need to go to the drugstore, buy a pack of..." she lowered her voice even more "... menstrual pads!"

Seconds of silence.

"Spencer, are you there?" Carly asked.

"Is this a dream?" he asked.

"No, Spencer, I'm serious! Please help me!"

"Alright, alright!" he said still sleepy "Tell me what to do again!?"

"Hop on to your motorcycle, go to the drugstore in the end of the street. Buy a pack of pads... the largest one! Then come quickly to the school because we leave in a half an hour and I just wouldn't survive this." Carly got sad.

"Oh god... okay! I'll hurry... but don't you need pills for your cramps?"

"No thanks... stupidly enough I got those in my bag." Carly said "Hurry okay?"

"Okay!"

They hung up.

**...**

For the next twenty minutes Carly was in total stress.

She had faith in Spencer but she couldn't bear her excitement.

Freddie asked why she's so nervous but she gave some vague answers. She couldn't tell the truth.

It felt like an eternity when Spencer arrived. He ringed Carly and she went out to the school's entrance.

Spencer just got off from his motorcycle seemed still sleepy and very much embarrassed.

He handed a paper bag to Carly.

"Thank you so much!" she hugged him but Spencer stayed stiff.

"Just promise me we'll never talk about this again!" he said silently.

"What? Why not?"

"It's just..." Spencer gasped "You have no idea how embarrassing it was for me to buy this!"

Carly laughed with relief "Ahh, come on! You know it's a natural thing." she said with sarcasm.

"Just... stop it!" Spencer whispered loudly.

"Thank you anyway! You saved my life!" Carly said and Spencer finally smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Okay, something's going on here...?" Carly asked suspiciously.**

**"Yeah, sit!" Spencer said quietly inviting her on the couch "... Carly... sometimes in life..."**

**"I know! A man and a woman fall in love and they get special feelings..."**

**"No, no, not that!"**

Carly came home from school and found an over-enthusiastic big brother on the couch, massively looking at the tv remote.

"Hey!" she greeted him.

"Carly, come over here and look at this!" he invited her to the couch.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Look, we just got a new digital cable box for the tv!" he shouted.

"A what?" Carly didn't understand.

"We're gonna have like 500 more channels than before!" he said eagerly.

"Wow... Are you sure we need so many?"

"Of course!" he said "And on the first week every channel is free, even those you have to pay for!"

Carly wasn't impressed so much but she was smiling about her brother's excitement "Okay."

"I just have to find out how to install this correctly. Would you mind help me? You're so good at these!"

"You just need to read the instruction manual properly." she said.

"You know I don't have the patience for that!" he replied.

"Alright."

Carly sat next to him and started to read it loud.

They spent a half an hour working on that when finally the channels started to tuning in.

"Oh yeah! Just watch how many channels we're gonna have now!" Spencer rubbed his palms together.

A few minutes later all of them was set and Spencer wanted to check them with Carly.

They got like twenty different kinds of news channels, music channels, cartoon channels, food channels, sports channels, nature channels, video game channels, spy channels, geometry channels, Mexican dessert channels and of course the Dingo Channel as they both groaned when they saw it.

They were about to checking the 510th channel when some seriously hardcore adult content just took over the big screen.

"Woah!" Spencer said as he didn't expected that so directly into their faces.

"Oh jeez!" Carly just covered her eyes but she peaked a little.

Spencer started to change the channel quickly but they got like ten different adult channels still coming up.

He just burst into laughter after like the seventh pornography channel showed up and they couldn't escape the embarrassing scenes.

"Spencer don't laugh, it's horrible!" Carly screamed "Just change the channel!"

"I'm changing it for the tenth time!" Spencer could barely speak of laughter.

Carly just quickly got the remote out if his hand and turned the tv off.

Finally it was silence after all those loud moans coming from the tv in the past few seconds.

Spencer laid down on the couch holding his stomach and couldn't stop laughing.

"It was horrifying!" Carly panted "Why are you laughing about this? You're such a manchild!" she scolded him.

Spencer was wiping off his tears "Oh my god!"

In the next half a minute they were trying to get their senses back.

"What the heck were these?" Carly asked a little less hysterically.

"You know Carly..." Spencer started "When a man and a woman fall in love and they get special feelings-"

"Oh, just stop that!" Carly slapped his shoulder.

"Okay, okay!" Spencer raised his hands "That was really too much. I guess we don't need the pay-for-view channels."

"Nope!" Carly agreed strongly.

"Listen. I'm gonna switch the tv on again, turn the volume down and check what channels we have after these okay?" he asked "Cover your eyes."

"Nah, I'm going to the kitchen."

Carly went to the fridge and poured some orange juice.

She was seriously whipped up about what she just saw. It was disgusting! "Thank god it's not like that in real life..." she said her thought out loud.

"What?" Spencer just asked back.

"Nothing!" Carly replied quickly.

"No, no, no, wait!" Spencer stood up and went after Carly "What did you just say?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" she replied loudly.

"Did you say 'Thank god it's not like that in real life?'" Spencer started to freak out "How do you know how it is in real life?"

"I... I... don't...!" Carly started to explain herself.

Spencer just stood at the counter with his eyebrows raised trying to say something but he couldn't.

"No, no, seriously... I didn't... ever..." Carly stammered but she was only making it worse. Spencer was about to become madly upset. "Spencer come on!"

"Alright... alright..." he tried to calm down "You just... don't... until... I don't know... just don't..."

"Uhm... what...?"

"But... if you do... just... before that... you and I talk... about... oh god, I can't do this." Spencer had troubles finding the words.

"Okay, don't worry!" Carly went closer to him "It's not like... in the near future... I'm gonna... you know..."

Spencer wasn't convinced "Uhm... okay..."

"...Okay." Carly ended the conversation.

Spencer didn't get his eyes off her as she awkwardly went upstairs to her room.

After that he muffled his scream in one of the couch pillows.


End file.
